A Day Off (707 Lemon)
by 49ShadesofSage
Summary: Y/n intentions after having the same day off as Seven, leads to desires, lust, and long love.


**A/n**

 **Lemon Ahead~** **Lord please forgive me for get once again I wrote a lemon about this hot sexy beast! Lololol**

Seven plopped on the bed. "How long has it been since I had a break..." He mumbled. I watched from the door. "Seven..." I whispered. His eyes snapped at me. "Y-Y/n!" He blushed a bit. I was in a sweater and shorts. How was work?" He asked. I shrugged. "I didn't go to work..." I muttered. I bit my lip examining each muscle in his chest. How does he stay fit with that diet of his? I walked over and crawled into his lap. "Y-y/n!" He started at me wide-eyed. "I need you Seven..." I whispered before pressed my lips against his. Seven pulled away. "W-what?" He asked. "Seven..." I was embarrassed. He started at me until something clicked. He threw me down and support himself to lay on top of me. His breaths were heavy as he started into my eyes. "Y/n..." He panted. He kissed my jaw and slowly unzip my sweater. I didn't wear a T-shirt so it practically exposed my upper body. He kissed me again. The battle of tongues, fighting for dominance. We both pulled away. A string of saliva connected on our lips. I sat up and tugged at his shirt. Seven got the hint and pulled his shirt off. I slowly ran my hand down his chest. Seven's lips connected to my neck and he grabbed my ass, squeezing it. I gasped and pulled tightly at his hair. He growled and continued to leave his marks. I tugged at his hair more. Seven unclipped my bra tossing it elsewhere exposing my breast. He pulled away and started in my upper chest. "Wow..." He gaped. I blushed in embarrassment. "D-Don't stare..." My voice shook. I covered myself with my arms. "Y/n don't hide from me..." He cooed in my ear. "Your beautiful, I promise.." He whispered. I hesitantly removed my arms. Seven kissed me in reassurance before grasping one and massaging it while he licks the other. I moaned in excitement and hid my head in his neck. "S-seven...Ah..." I whispered. "Don't hide your melodies from me Y/n..." He whispered seductively. His bulge hit my lower half causing me to throw my head back. "S-seven!" I moaned. Seven smirked and slowly undid my Shorts. I stood up and help him slide it off. Seven quickly remove his pants and sat me in his lap. He moved my hips in a motion. His length grinding against my lower half. "S-Seven~" I bit onto my lip. Seven continue to fiddle with my breast. "Seven...If you keep this up-" I panted hard til Seven stopped. He laid me down and discard our undergarments. "Y/n..." His voice was husky and dark. "You want to do this?" He asked. I nod. Seven rubbed his length testing it before plunging himself into me. I cried out in pain. Tears escaping my eyes. "S-shhh, Y/n..." He wiped my tears. "I'm sorry Y/n..." He whispered. I bit my lips and gripped the bed sheets tightly. "Do you want me to pull out?" He asked. I shook my head. "N-no..." I whispered. He sat them for a minute into I commanded him to move. Seven slowly pulled out before thrusting into me harder this time. I moaned in pain and pleasure. "Y/n..." He caressed my face and leaned down and kissed me. I had wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer. He thrust into me faster this time, followed by many thrusts after that. The room filled with constant moans, grunts, and skin slapping against skin. My nails dug into his back as we get close. "Seven~!" I moaned louder. "Louder..." He whispered. "SEVEN AHH~!" I was close. I can feel it in my stomach. "Seven I'm going to-" "Me too~" His seed shot up inside me as my liquids dispersed. My arms gave and I fell onto the bed trying to control my breathing. Seven panted pulling himself out of me and staring at me. "Wow..." He muttered. His arms gave and he fell right next to me. Part of his body was on me. I can feel the fresh sticky moist skin. "My best day off ever~" He muttered. He lazily kissed my jaw. "Thank you... I needed that..." I whispered. Seven grinned. "I love you too." He snuggled in my neck.


End file.
